Milo Price
Milo Price is an American brickfilmer.Website archive He is best known for brickfilms based on Star Wars, in particular the Solitary series.YouTube channel He is also known for Archaic: Beneath the Land Above. Filmography | 2002 || The Big Chase || |- | 2003 || Star Wars || |- | 2004 || Star Wars: Attack of the Clones || |- | 2005 || Trailer for LEGO Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope || |- | 2005 || The Screwed Up Star Wars Saga || |- | 2006 || LEGO Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace || |- | 2006 || LEGO Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith || |- | 2006 || Old Ben Kenobi Gets Tired of Mind Tricks || |- | 2006 || LEGO Star Wars Lightsaber Duels: Special Edition || |- | 2006 || LEGO Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope || |- | 2006 || Any Methods Necessary || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Lightsaber Duels--The Phantom Menace || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Lightsaber Duels--Revenge of the Sith || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Dramatis Personae || |- | 2007 || How to do different laser effects in Digital Blue || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Episode I || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Episode II || |- | 2007 || Cosmic Clashes Segment the Third: Retribution of the Sith || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Episode III || |- | 2007 || The Promotion || |- | 2007 || Why Some Jedi Survived Order 66 || |- | 2007 || The Force Is The Force, Of Course, Of Course || |- | 2007 || 2007: A Space Parody || |- | 2007 || Recycle - One Fine Day on Alderaan... || |- | 2007 || C-3PO Finally Snaps || |- | 2007 || CT-7547/79 the Force-Sensitive Clone Trooper || |- | 2007 || A Hero Falls || |- | 2007 || Recycle - One Fine Day on Coruscant... || |- | 2007 || C-3PO's Secret || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Episode IV || |- | 2007 || LEGO LOST: The Trailer || |- | 2007 || A Tour of Milo Price Studios || |- | 2007 || Greedo: The Untold Story || |- | 2007 || Ebeneezer Palpatine || |- | 2008 || Mandalorians Only || |- | 2008 || General Grievous Gets a Job || |- | 2008 || Anakin Skywalker's Day Off || |- | 2008 || An Important Message from Milo Price Studios || |- | 2008 || Aggressive Negotiations || |- | 2008 || The Sith and the Stormtrooper || |- | 2008 || Solitary Part 1 || |- | 2008 || Solitary Part 2 || |- | 2008 || The Growing Threat || Promotion for LayzGreenPeople.com |- | 2008 || Double Booked || |- | 2008 || Aggressive Negotiations II: Revenge of the Jedi || |- | 2008 || Contest Follow-up || |- | 2008 || Solitary Part 3 || |- | 2008 || Solitary Part 4 || |- | 2008 || How George Lucas Stole the Clone Wars! || |- | 2009 || Solitary Part 5 || |- | 2009 || Solitary Part 6 || |- | 2009 || Solitary Part 7 || |- | 2009 || The Eternal Chase || AniExer-size Animation Contest entry |- | 2009 || 101' ways a minifig can fail at life #61: Walking onto the wrong set || |- | 2009 || Solitary Part 8 || |- | 2009 || Uncharted: Brick's Fortune || |- | 2010 || 'Archaic: Beneath the Land Above || |- | 2010 || Solitary Part 9 || |- | 2010 || Solitary Part 10 || |- | 2011 || It's been a long time. || |- | 2011 || Short ad for Jamestown podcast || |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers